


see you soon.

by redroxy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Suicide, general negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxy/pseuds/redroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little something for some feelings i've been having lately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for some feelings i've been having lately.

**…**

            “SANS! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES? I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU ALL DAY!”

In fact… Papyrus hadn’t seen his older brother since last night. Ugh. Where could he be this time? It’s not like him to leave this early in the morning. It’s not even like him to be _awake_ at this time.

Papyrus glanced over at the clock and let out a long sigh. Five in the morning. 5:47:10 A.M., to be exact. The lengthy skeleton wracked his nonexistent brain, thinking of where on Earth his brother could possibly be. Grillby’s doesn’t open for another two hours. There’s no _way_ he went to go work at one of his many sentry stations. He doesn’t do that at normal hours of the day, let alone at the crack of dawn. Papyrus pressed a gloved finger to his chin in thought.

Suddenly, it hit him. What if Sans had gone on a sleepwalk again?! He hadn’t done it in quite some time, sure, but it seems to be the only logical explanation.

Pulling out his cellphone, Papyrus attempted to get ahold of his sleepy brother, despite him almost never picking up anyway. Sans hardly ever used his phone, and when he did, it was only to make useless prank calls to poor, unsuspecting monsters. Sure, he always had his phone on him, but he always let it go to voicemail, just so the person calling could hear it. He seemed to be quite proud of it, despite it being completely unoriginal.

Mere seconds after Papyrus had pressed the green ‘dial’ button, Sans’ goofy voicemail began to play.

            “heya. its sans, but i’m sure you already knew that. if you’re hearing this, that means you’ve caught me in the middle of a skele _ton_ of work. if you’d like to hear more of my _sans_ tastic jokes, drop me a line after the beep, or come find me at one of my stands. see ya.”

 

_Beep._

 

Of course.

 

Papyrus quickly ended the call without saying a word. Sans never listened to any of his voicemails, so there was no point in wasting precious time on one. It would only get buried by the many unhappy post-prank call-backers.

Yet... Sans _always_ lets his phone at least ring a few times until it goes to voicemail. However, it had gone _straight_ to voicemail on this specific occasion. Perhaps its battery had died and he had been too lazy to recharge it.

Stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his battle body, Papyrus stepped out of their house and into the snow. He shut eye sockets for a moment and shivered. Not because he was cold, of course. That would be absurd; skeletons have no skin! But, rather, because his brother’s behavior was rubbing him in a very wrong way. Hopefully he hadn’t wandered too far…

After checking their ‘garage’, Papyrus quickly, yet graciously, started to make his way across the town of Snowdin. Even if it was early, he still wanted to look his best, just in case!

As he walked, the tall skeleton looked through the windows of every building in town; the Library, Grillby’s, and Shop. He even stopped inside the Inn to say hello to the nice lady and ask if she had seen Sans. No luck. She did give him a pat on the head, though, which lifted his spirits a tad.

But as he wandered out of the Inn, it came to him. His brother might be at the large, mysterious door again. He wasn’t sure why, but Sans seemed to be spending quite a lot of time by himself there. It didn’t bother Papyrus too much, considering it was near his station, and at least he wasn’t sleeping on the job while he was there.

Confident in his assumption, the dashing skeleton began to make his way toward his brother’s post. Though, he still wasn’t entirely sure why he would be there so early in the morning. That being said, he certainly wouldn’t put it past Sans to wake up in the middle of the night ready to practice a bad joke.

 

-

 

Papyrus stood in complete silence in front of the towering, purple door. No footprints, no ketchup packets, no sign of anyone else being here whatsoever. He had checked all of Snowdin on his way here, and this was the payoff.

After angrily stomping his foot into the snow beneath him, Papyrus took out his cellphone again to call his greatest friend and suitor. Even though she wouldn’t be too happy about him calling before seven, this was an emergency!

            “You’ve reached Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard. Unless a human has fallen down, you are in dire need of assistance, or you are the Royal Scientist, please call again later.”

 

_Beep._

 

Dang it! Why would no one answer today?! Oh, well. It was worth a shot. Phone in hand, he began to make his way back into town.

            “GREETINGS, UNDYNE! IT IS I, YOUR NOBLE AND TRUSTED FRIEND. I AM IN DIRE NEED OF ASSISTANCE! I SEEM TO BE UNABLE TO LOCATE MY BROTHER. WOULD YOU MIND SEARCHING WATERFALL FOR HIM? HE MAY BE LOOKING THROUGH HIS TELESCOPE AGAIN. MANY THANKS!”

 

_Sigh._

 

Hopefully Undyne is awake…

 

-

 

Papyrus began to retrace his steps all throughout Snowdin; checking buildings, trees, puzzles, anywhere his brother may be hiding.

But as he neared their home once again, he noticed something amazing.

 

His mailbox.

 

His mailbox!

 

HIS MAILBOX!

 

The red flag was up on his mailbox! He had finally gotten a new letter!

Papyrus bounded towards it as fast as his legs could carry him, excitedly throwing open the latch and looking inside.

A single letter was sitting in the very back of the compartment.

With extreme care, he reached inside to take it into his gloved hand. But once he saw the front of the envelope, the excitement faded away almost instantaneously.

 

‘to: the coolest brother ever.’

 

Scrawled in that horrible handwriting he knew all too well.

Papyrus frowned in disappointment. He was supposed to be finding Sans, not reading some letter he sent! It was probably just another prank card anyway.

Letter in one hand, he stepped over and turned the door handle to their large home. Until Undyne decided to call him back, this was the only thing he could do at the moment.

After sitting himself down on their uncomfortable couch, Papyrus slipped both of his gloves off. He couldn’t open his brother’s letters if he didn’t, despite his many attempts.

With a quick swipe of his thumb, the envelope ripped open, exposing a crinkled and folded piece of lined paper. From what he could see, it looked very worn. He didn’t expect much less of his brother; he was always very sloppy.

 

Quickly, but not too hastily, he pulled out the piece of paper and began to unfold it. He could tell by skimming through it that there were many eraser marks and smudges, along with one of the corners torn off. It almost looked as if this had been written a long time ago, or had been crumpled up and smoothed out a few times. Despite all of the distractions, the worried skeleton began to read through the letter.

 

-

 

            ‘papyrus,  
            before i say anything, i want you to know something.  
            i’ve written this same exact letter so many times, and every single time, you’ve read it.  
            i know that doesn’t make any sense to you, but it’s the truth.  
            i won’t try and explain things that don’t matter right now.  
            but just know, this won’t last forever, ok?  
            anyways. let’s just get to the point...’

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

Papyrus physically jumped at the sound of his cellphone in his pocket. He had been so entranced, but after a rapid recovery, he pulled his phone up to see who was contacting him.

 

2 New Text Messages From Undyne.

MESSAGE 1: Hey Papyrus!! I told you to STOP CALLING SO EARLY!!!! I’m sure Sans just fell asleep somewhere again. If I see him on my next patrol I’ll tell you.

MESSAGE 2: But seriously, I mean it, stOp cALling so Early!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE!!

 

…Oops.

 

Mid-way through an apology text to Undyne, Papyrus decided against it. There was no reason to wake her up again.

After setting his cellular device onto the lumpy couch cushion next to him, he began to reflect on what he had read of his brother’s letter.

Sans had sent him this letter before? It certainly didn’t seem it. Surely, he would remember such odd things from his brother.

Right?

No matter. Perhaps if he read some more he would be able to find out where Sans had gotten off to this time…

 

-

            ‘i’ve given up.  
            you’ve heard me say that before, but not in the way i mean it now.  
            there’s no point in me staying in this world anymore.  
            i know you won’t understand it. it’s in your nature.  
            you’re the coolest brother i ever could ask for. i’m real sorry it has to be like this.  
            but there’s going to be a time where i can’t get out of bed anymore.  
            i just can’t do it.  
            nothing in life matters.  
            and when nothing in life matters, there’s no point in living.  
            please forgive me, pap.  
            this isn’t ever your fault.  
            by the time you’re reading this, i’ll have already turned to dust.  
            but don’t worry.  
            we’ll see each other again.  
            trust me, i’m right on this.  
            i cherish every moment i’ve ever spent with you, even now.  
            even if it doesn’t seem like it.  
            i’m going to jump off the abyss in waterfall.  
            don’t come looking for me, i know you.  
            i’ll be back before you know it.  
            i just can’t live to see what happens in this timeline again.  
             
            make me some spaghetti while i’m gone, ok?  
            you’re getting real good at cooking.  
            i love you, papyrus.  
            see you soon.  
            - sans.’

 

-

 

Many monsters were giving him strange looks. He didn’t care.

He could feel the puddles of Waterfall splashing underneath his feet as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn’t care.

By the time he finally reached the abyss, the skeleton’s boots were ruined. He didn’t care.

Papyrus screamed his brother’s name as loud as he could.

 

Again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

He stared into the dark, seemingly bottomless pit in front of him, continuing to call for him as the minutes passed.

Only stopping once he felt something in the water float up to him, barely touching his leg.

 

…

Blue.

 

Papyrus shakily reached into the water, tears instantly forming in his sockets as he touched the material with his glove-less fingers.

Despite being damp, he knew what it was. Soft. Thick.

Sans never took it off.

 

Minutes turned to hours as Papyrus stared into the nothingness.

He couldn’t stop his sobs as he held his brother’s jacket close to his chest, desperately trying to hug him.

He wanted to hug Sans. That’s all he wanted.

  
Through his tears, he managed to slowly slip the damp coat onto his shoulders. It didn’t fit right, but it didn’t matter.

It just didn’t matter anymore.

He took a step forward, feet closing in on the edge.

 

“I love you too, Sans.”


End file.
